A Day in the Life of Dan the Buizel
by Daniel Kolton Rainer
Summary: Follow Dan the Buizel and his family on an adventure of a life time reviews are welcome
1. True Friendship

Chapter 1 true friendship

It was a windy day in the Eterna forest deep in the heart of Sinnoh. This is where we meet a buizel named Dan. Dan wears a black leather jacket, and is no ordinary buizel. He has a hidden past. He has no parents. They abandoned him with his brothers at birth. And today we are going to follow him on the adventure of a lifetime.

Dan the buizel was walking back from picking berries with his little brother, Friz. Friz wears a blue pull over with a lightning bolt on it and a headband. They were almost to their home when a wild pikachu with a scar on his left eye and a black leather jacket with a pokeball insignia on the back, attacked them out of nowhere "Heh just a couple of weak looking buizels this should be easy." Said the pikachu "Who are you calling weak my big brother could mop this entire forest if he wanted to!" said Friz. "Why you little pipsqueak!" Just then, the pikachu lunged at Friz but before he could reach the little buizel Dan stepped in the way and used Ice Punch on the pikachu's chest and the pikachu went flying into the bushes. "If you're going to mess with my little brother I have no choice but to take you down!" threatened Dan. Just then lightning erupted out of the bushes and hit right in front of Dan "Well, well, well it looks like you maybe the worthy opponent I was looking for." Said the pikachu while climbing out of the bushes. "Friz stay back I'll handle this!" Friz nodded and went to find somewhere to hide. Right at that moment the pikachu sent another bolt of lightning headed straight for Dan but Dan was smart and he dodged it and shot a torrent of water right at the pikachu dodged it and used quick attack and hit Dan right square in the stomach "Heh not as quick as you thought you were now are you?" Not wasting any time Dan used aqua jet and hit the pikachu right in the back of the head knocking the pikachu unconscious. "I told you not to mess with my little brother." Just then Friz came out from behind a tree. "I-Is he gone b-big brother?" asked Friz "Yes he is Friz." Answered Dan, just then the pikachu woke up "Oww my head hurts!" said the pikachu. He got up and walked over to Dan and Friz. "That was and awesome battle do you mind if we become friends?" the pikachu asked "not at all we can always use more friends!" replied Dan "Great! By the way the name's Damian!" Damian said "Hi Damian my name is Dan and this is my little brother Friz." And then a new friendship was formed


	2. A New Begining

Chapter 2 A new beginning

Now finally at home Dan opens the door and into the house. Into the living room was Draco, Dan's younger brother, Draco has a blue sapphire necklace. On the couch is Roie, another one of Dan's younger brothers Roie's personality consists of a calm and cool nature. Also sitting on the opposite side of the couch is Nathan. Nathan is Dan's older brother who takes care of the family most of the time. Nathan has a scar on his right shoulder from constant battling trying to keep the family safe. Next, we have Wayne, another one of Dan's older brothers. Dan has always seemed to look up to Wayne stating that he has always wanted to be like him one day. Last but not least we have Althea, Althea is also one of Dan's younger brothers. Wearing a green zip up jacket with a pokeball insignia on the left side. This is Dan's family Dan walked into the kitchen to fix lunch while Friz and the entire family asked Damian questions. Just then an explosion was heard outside and everyone went to see what all the commotion was. Right outside the front yard was a Lucario named Vair in a heated battle with Gre the Charmander. Both were best friends and were constantly in a friendly battle. "What's going on you guys?" asked Draco. "oh hi Draco what's up?" asked Vair "Nothing much Dan was just getting ready to serve lunch wanna join?" replied Draco "Sure! Battling makes me hungry." Said Gre, so they all went inside to eat lunch. On the table was Sitris berry soup with a mix of pecha berries and oran berries cooked in to a delightful pizza. It all looked delicious. Just then, Dan stood up "Everyone this is Damian he will be living with us as a new family member so please treat him as such." Then once they finished lunch, everyone went outside to play. Draco, Friz, and Roie were in the swimming pool splashing around, Nathan was sitting up against the tree reading a book, Althea was jumping on the trampoline, Gre and Vair were having another battle, Wayne was in deep concentration over in the back yard and Damian and Dan were talking. "So why did you attack us in the forest anyway?" asked Dan "I thought you were a Zangoose , you see a group of zangoose attacked my home and killed my mother and father. You see this scar. That was a warning to not come back" "That's awful how could just let them do that?" replied Dan. "I had no choice but to let them my mom and dad tried to stop them but they were to strong and I was forced to live elsewhere.


	3. Broken Hearts

A Day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 3 Broken Hearts

Just then a wounded Chimchar fell out of the bushes near the swimming pool. Everyone ran over to the wounded Chimchar and asked what happened. But the Chimchar was unconscious, Dan felt his head. It was cold. "Oh my he has a fever! Draco take him into the house and put a warm rag on his head!" Draco did as he was told and everyone chipped in to help the wounded Chimchar, A few hours past until the Chimchar woke up. "W-where am I?" asked the Chimchar. "Oh good your awake, you're in my house and you had a very bad fever and me and my family have been taking care of you ever since." said Dan. "W-why w-would you do that?" asked the Chimchar "To be helpful my name is Dan what's your name?" "M-my name is B-blaze!" Blaze tried to sit up but couldn't Dan saw this and said "Don't struggle you left leg is broken. Do you remember what happened before you got here?" Blaze thought "I was abused by a human!" "A human!" asked Dan. Just then Draco walked in. "Is he ok big brother?" Draco asked. "He'll be fine in about 2 weeks." said Dan. Dan went back to work on resetting Blaze's leg by that time everyone was in the living room watching and helping Dan take care of Blaze. Two weeks past and Blaze was back to his normal self again and became a permanent addition the family. Everyone was thrilled to have a new family member.


	4. A Silver Moon

A day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 4 A silver moon

"Ok everyone time for bed!" said Nathan. So everyone said their goodnights and went to bed. The next morning Dan went for a walk through the forest when something caught his eye. It was a Zorua! Instead this was no ordinary Zorua. This particular one was white with green markings instead of black with red markings. Dan went over to the Zorua and it was crying. "What's wrong little one?" asked Dan. Zorua looked at him and said, "Please mister m-my mommy ran away from me and now I'm all a-a-alone!" the Zorua then continued crying. "Don't worry, what's your name?" asked Dan "My n-name i-is Midnight." replied the Zorua. "Well Midnight what do you say you come to live with me and my family until we can find your mother." suggested Dan. "HEY BIG BROTHER!" just then Friz ran up to Dan. "What is it Friz?" asked Dan "Nathan sent me to find you Blaze isn't looking good." WHAT! Let's go!" suddenly Dan picked up Midnight and ran alongside Friz all the way home. Once there it was just as Friz had said, Blaze looked very ill! Dan got a full examination and figured out the problem. "It seems that Blaze has the flu." said Dan "He will need to stay in bed for at least a week." While everyone was busy tending to Blaze, Midnight was crying. Dan went over to Midnight and asked him what wrong. "Mister I'm afraid of being alone." said Midnight "you're not alone, as far as I'm concerned you part of the family now!" this made Midnight smile. "Thank you mister." "You're welcome and you don't have to call me mister, call me Dan." Midnight giggled and went to help the others in making Blaze better. 3 weeks past and Blaze was healthy again so now everyone was happily relaxing outside under the beautiful rays to the sun.


	5. Crashed

A day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 5 Crashed

Dan, Friz, and Damian have decided to take a walk through the forest until they heard something. "HELP!, HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Then out of nowhere a Swellow crashes down in front of them. "Oh my god what happened?" asked Friz. Damian ran over to the crashed Swellow and tried to check her pulse. "Her pulse is very faint but it's still there." said Damian. "We need to hurry and get her back home now." cried Dan. So Dan, Damian, and Friz take the Swellow home to try to discover what could've happened. 5 hours later the Swellow wakes up "Oh my wing!" she looks around and sees a bunch of Pokémon standing around her. "Who are all you people?" asks the Swellow then Dan walks over to her and check her temperature "My name is Dan and this is my family it seems you took quite a fall earlier today what happened?" "I was being chased by a Skarmory and it wouldn't leave me alone." replied the Swellow. "Oh I see you were in Skarmory's territory and it attacked you." said Dan "How did you know?" cried the Swellow "I saw the claw marks on your back, what's your name?" asks Dan "My name is Sky!" replied Sky "Ok Sky, I'm going to need you to hold still while I try to reset your wing, Friz hand me the anesthesia shot" said Dan. 4 weeks passed and Sky's wing was just fine. "Well Sky it seems your wing is doing much better how do you feel" asked Dan while unwrapping the bandages "I wing feels all better thank you Dan" replied Sky. "Would it be ok if I stay with you and the family." asked Sky. "Not at all we could always use more family members." replied Dan


	6. Memories

A day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 6 Memories

*FLASHBACK*

"Dan, hey baby!" said Denise. "What's up babe!" asked Dan. "Tomorrow's our anniversary I hope you didn't forget, baby!"Oh I didn't I would never forget something that important." Just then the door busts open and a man in black holding a gun busts in the house "Gimme your money or die!" said the stranger. Just then Dan hears a bang and blacks out when he wakes up he's in a white room. A stranger in a white coat with a mask over his mouth appears in front of him and says "oh good your awake!" "Where's my girlfriend?"asks Dan. The man lowers his head and replies "I'm sorry we tried everything we could but she didn't make it"

*end flashback*

"Hey big brother what's wrong?" Dan looks up and sees Friz standing there with a worried look on his face. "Oh I'm f-fine" Dan says while a tear rolls down his cheek. "No you're not fine, wait is this about Denise again?" Just then Dan grabs Friz into a big hug and starts sobbing. "I-I'm sorry b-bro." said Dan while crying into Friz's shoulder. "There, there big brother it will be ok." says Friz while rubbing Dans back. They stayed like that for about 15 minutes until Dans sobbing slowed down dramatically. Then Friz said, "I know it hurts but you just have to think would she want this from you?" "N-no not r-really" answered Dan "Exactly she would want you to be happy you and her had a wonderful relationship but she wouldn't want you to be so sad about it." said Friz "Y-yeah your right!" said Dan while standing up "She wouldn't want me to be depressed about her death she would want me to move on." said Dan "There you go!" replied Friz "That's my big brother!" "Thank you for being there for me little bro." said Dan "No problem I'll always be there for you no matter what!"Dan gave Friz another hug then they went outside to relax in the swimming pool.


	7. Camping Trip

A day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 7 Camping Trip

_It started as a simple walk through the woods and ended up to be something much more than anyone expected it to be. Dan, Friz, and Draco were walking through the forest looking for berries when the most unusual question popped up. "Hey big brother, can we go camping?" asked Friz. "Camping? Why do you want to go camping for?" asked Dan. "Because it's so beautiful outside and we spend so much time inside I thought it would be fun!" replied Friz. "Ok but you're going to have to convince the rest of the family." replied Dan "YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" replied Friz running up and hugging Dan. As soon as everyone got home, Friz asked the family and everyone was on board for the idea of a camping trip. Everyone got packed and they were off into the woods. "Ok everyone since there are a lot of us I've assigned each and every one of us a buddy that you will be with so no one gets lost the buddy list are as follows, Friz will be paired up with me, Draco you will be paired up with Damian, Roie will be with Wayne, Midnight you will be with Althea, Sky will be with Blaze, and Gre you will be with Vair so everybody pair up!" Once everybody was paired up we were off then when were almost to our camping spot Friz sees something out of the corner of his eye "Hey what was that?" asked Friz. Everybody stops in their tracks asking what is what when out of the shadows comes a very attractive Buizel._


	8. I have cousin?

A day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 8 I have cousin?

Then she spoke, "Um are you Dan?" Dan steps out in front of the group and says "Yes I am Dan what is your name." Just then she ran up to Dan and gave him a big hug. "Cousin!" said the unknown Buizel. "Excuse me?" asked Dan. The Buizel stepped back and said "Oh I'm sorry my name is Jessie and you are my cousin, we used to play as kids but it's been such a long time I guess you don't remember me! Just then she fainted. "Ok everybody we will set up camp here, Friz can you put up the tent?" asked Dan. "Sure I can!" replied Friz. "I'm sure I saw a lake on our way up here will go get some water." After everybody got everything set up and Dan got out the food and water, Dan put Jessie in their extra tent that he brought along and put a warm rag on her head, and left her to rest. When he got done it was time for lunch, thankfully he brought the berries that Friz had found on the way up to the camping site so they would have something to eat. After everyone ate everyone went to the lake to goof off while Dan and Friz stayed behind to take care of Jessie. It was about 3 hours until she finally woke up. "W-where am I?" asked Jessie as she sat up. Dan and Friz come in to check up on Jessie when the realized that she was awake. "Oh hi Jessie you fainted from dehydration so I took you to my camp and put in the extra tent that I brought, so tell me again how you know me?", asked Dan. "Well, you are my cousin we used to hang out a lot when we were kids but throughout the years I guess we grew apart so I came to find you. I feel really bad that I avoided you this entire time would it be ok if I stay with you and your family?" asked Jessie.


	9. Love in the Family

A day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 9 Love in the family

"Sure! I don't mind." answered Dan "Yay! Thank you Dan!" Jessie said hugging him. Just then everybody returned from the lake. "Hey Dan were back." said Draco. Dan, Friz and Jessie come out of the tent and Dan says, "Hi everybody, guess what it turns out, Jessie here is my actual flesh and blood cousin." Just then there was a low rumbling on the ground and Dan hears someone scream. "What was that?" asked Draco. "It came from over there" said Friz "Ok let's go!" every one ran towards the sound of the scream when they came upon a Steelix about to finish off its opponent a Buizel. "We got to help him." said Athlea. Just then Gre and Blaze stepped up and used flamethrower on the Steelix and the Steelix fainted then Dan picked up the Buizel and took it back to camp. Once there while everyone was trying to find some medicinal herbs, Jessie stayed behind "Man he is cute, I wonder how old he is?" she thought just then he started to wake up. "W-where am I, are you an angel, am I dead?" said the unknown Buizel to Jessie. Jessie blushes "umm you're in my cousins tent, no I'm not an angel my name is Jessie, and no you're not dead." replies Jessie. "H-Hi Jessie I'm Johnathan." Just then everybody gets back with some herbs to help Johnathan with his wounds when they hear laughing. "I'll check it out." says Dan. When Dan got to the tent what he saw surprised him so much he fainted.


	10. Relationships

A day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 10 relationships

It turns out that Johnathan and Jessie were kissing in the tent, when Dan woke up Friz was standing over him with a worried look on his face. "Are you ok big brother?" asked Friz. "W-what happened!" asked Dan. "I found you outside the tent passed out are you ok!" replied Friz. Dan gets close to Friz's ear and whispers in his ear "I saw Jessie and that new guy kissing in her tent." "You mean Jessie and Johnathan were…" says Friz before Dan covers his mouth with his paw "Not so loud I don't want the whole forest to hear it!" At that moment, Jessie walks in "Guess what Dan, Johnathan asked me to marry him" says Jessie "That's great! When are you getting married?"replies Dan "Tomorrow." says Jessie "TOMORROW! Isn't that a little early I mean you just met him aren't you moving a little too fast." replies Dan "DAN!" Draco yelled. Dan, Friz and Jessie bolt out of the tent to see Draco Damian and Blaze in a battle with a Steelix


	11. Protection

A Day in the Life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 11

Blaze, Damian and Draco were in a heated battle with a Steelix. Blaze was knocked out by the bushes and Draco and Damian were on both sides trying their hardest to protect him. The Steelix used iron tail and aimed it a Draco but before it hit Dan stepped in the way and took the hit for him. "Ahhhhh" said Dan as he went flying in to the bushes. Dan manages to stand up. "You will pay for that, Vair now!" Vair jumped up behind the Steelix and used Aura Sphere. The Steelix ended up fainting Dan took Blaze into his tent and got out the medical kit and Blaze was back to his normal self in no time. "Is everybody ok" asked Jessie and Johnathan walking towards the group. "Were fine!" Draco replied. "Ok everybody it's time for bed!" called Wayne. So while everybody was going to bed, Friz snuck out and went to the river to take a midnight swim. "Friz where are you!" called Dan. Dan looked everywhere and couldn't find him until he heard a splashing in the river."Oh there you are I was looking all over for you!" said Dan walking up to Friz "I'm sorry big brother I wanted to go swimming!" replied Friz "Ok let's just go and get some sleep we can go swimming tomorrow." Said Dan "Ok!" replied Friz before he and Dan went back to camp and went to sleep.


	12. A New Friend, A Dark Past

A Day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 12 A New Friend, a Dark past

The next day while everyone was getting ready for breakfast Dan heard something "What was that?" asked Dan. Just then they heard what sounded like an Onix's roar. "Friz, Vair, and Draco come with me lets go investigate that noise." Then they go to where that roar was and was completely surprised at what they saw, a Lucario up against 3 Steelix's with 2 Onix's knocked out cold. One of the Steelix starts to charge up its iron tail the other 2 get ready for a crunch attack. SThat enraged the other 2 who attacked with 2 rock slides the Lucario uses extreme speed to dodge it and uses aura sphere and knocks out the other 2. "That was awesome!" said Dan while walking over to the Lucario "Thanks I do this every day its nothing new to me it's just training." Replied the Lucario "My name is Dan this is Draco, Vair and Friz they are all a part of my family if you want you can come back to our camp site we were just about to eat breakfast." offered Dan. "Sure I would love to by the way the name's Nick." He said as they were walking back to their camp site. Hey everybody I'm back!" said Dan as the group walk back to the camp site but there was no one there and all of the tents were destroyed everything's was just in ruins "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" asked Friz and Draco in unison "Something was here." said Dan, while going to investigate the ruins. "And that something kidnapped my family and they're going to pay."

~meanwhile back with the family~

"You won't get away with this" said Damian as he was being tied up. "You're making a big mistake my big brother will be coming to rescue us very soon and you will wish you hadn't done this" said Athlea. "That's just what I was hoping for you guys will be my bait in my biggest plan yet." then the shadowy figure disappears into the darkness

~meanwhile back at the campsite~

Back at the campsite as everyone was trying to look for clues as to who could've done this Dan spots something it was a letter and it read

Dan if you want your family back there's only one thing you can do turn you self over to me or your family won't ever see the light of day again. Meet me at the old abandoned water mill and if you don't show let's just say you won't like the results.


	13. Dark Draco

A Day in the life of Dan the Buizel

Chapter 13

Dan had told the group what was going on and showed the letter to everyone when Draco spoke up "umm guys I have a confession I think I know who did this" said Draco "Who!" asked Dan and Friz. "I think it might be my evil twin Dark Draco you see he's extremely clever, cunning, and loves to make me angry or upset. Dark Draco is a manifestation of all of my negativity, anger, and evil. He has tried to kill my loved ones, and still does to this day. He likes to cause all kinds of trouble, especially when it pisses me off and he knows it. Dark Draco aims to make me so miserable that i can never forgive myself for all Dark Draco has done. It seems like he is the one that did this but it's only a hunch so I don't know for sure if it is him." said Draco. Dan, Friz, and Nick stared in shock. "Wow" said Friz then Dan stood up "Then that's it we have to go meet him and get our family back!" Then everyone went off to the old abandoned water mill.


End file.
